


It's Not the End

by Capsbestgirl4



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Fluff, Multi, One Shot Collection, One-Shots, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsbestgirl4/pseuds/Capsbestgirl4
Summary: A collection of Marvel one-shots. I will add tags as more characters are added.





	1. The Other Way Around

Nat looked up, hit with a realization. It had to be her. She had to be the one to fall off the cliff, she had to be the one to sacrifice her life. She steeled herself and stood up. She faced Clint and she tried to explain it had to be her, it had to be her. He had to let her do this for her. He fought her every step of the way. He was almost over the cliff and she shot him with her widow’s bite. She was almost over the cliff, she was ready. She spent five years trying to find a way to bring everyone back. This was how she would make those five years worth it. They had to be worth it and if it meant she had to die, then so be it.

  
“Nat! Don’t!” Clint shouted as he ran up to her and yanked her away from the edge.

  
She froze and looked at him, tears in her eyes, “Please, let me do this for you, for Laura. For everyone. The red will finally be gone.”

  
“No, it’s already gone Nat. I’m the one that need to atone, so let me do this for you.” Clint said then ran and jumped off of the cliff.

  
“Clint!” She screamed and shot out her grappling hook. It clung to him right as he fell and gave her enough time to grab his arm as he went over the side.

  
“Let me go Nat,” Clint said letting go of her arm.

  
“No!” She yelled as she tried to hold on to his arm but it was slipping out of her fingers.

  
“Please, it’s okay,” Clint said as his arm slipped out of his fingers.

  
“Clint, no,” Nat breathed as he fell with a small smile, and then he hit the bottom. Nat gasped and sank to the ground, tears streaming down her face. It was supposed to be her. She should be the one at the bottom of that cliff.

  
“The stone will come to you in the ponds. You must lay there to receive it.”

  
She slowly stood up and turned to face the dementor thing, “I can bring him back, right? He’s not really gone. He can’t be.”

“He is dead, nothing can bring him back.”

  
Those words pushed the knife in Nat’s heart deeper in. There was no way to undo this. Nat stood straighter, she would get the stone and she will make sure that Thanos can’t take anymore away from her. She will make Clint’s sacrifice worth it, she had to, otherwise she wouldn’t be able to live with herself.

  
Nat brushed past Red Skull and went back down the mountain. She would get the stone, she would get the stone. She repeated that in her head like a prayer. It was the only thing keeping her from falling apart. She had to keep it together, for Clint, for the avengers, for the world. She would make Thanos pay.

  
She laid down in the pool and waited for the stone. It felt like an eternity before the stone appeared in her hand. She spent that time thinking of Clint, of how he had been there during the worst time in her life. He was the family she never had, and now he was gone. Nat sat up and clutched the stone in her hand while tears streamed down her face. She forced herself to stand up and tapped the watch. The suit came back on and she tapped it again to go back.

  
She was back in the avengers facility and everyone else was showing up around her. They were all happy, they did their part, but then it was silent.

  
“Nat, where’s Clint?” Steve asked, taking a step towards her.

  
“He’s gone,” she breathed, the tears returning to her eyes.

  
The whole team exchanged glances of grief. This wasn’t supposed to happen they weren’t supposed to lose anyone. They were supposed to bring them all back.  
Steve reached for her and pulled her into his arms. He knew all too well how she felt.

  
Nat squeezed her eyes shut and let herself be held up, “It should have been me.”

  
“It’s okay,” Steve whispered, “It’s okay.”


	2. It Could be Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint sacrifices himself instead of Natasha, but she's not done losing people she loves. This is sort of a continuation of the first one-shot.

Tony was gone. Natasha didn’t know how to process this, none of them did. He was Tony, he was her friend, her family. They started all of this together and now he was gone, leaving behind an incomparable legacy.

  
It had been a day since the funeral and Nat was back in her room at the compound. She couldn’t help but think of her life. How she started at the red room and then became an assassin for the KGB. But mostly she thought about the family she found when she came to SHIELD. She thought of Clint and Tony and how they were gone. She hated how final that felt. It was the end of an era and Nat didn’t know how she could move past it.

  
There was a knock at her door and Nat glanced over at the door, “Come in.”

  
The door inched open and Steve stood there, “Hey, just checking in.”

  
Nat smiled, “Hey.”

  
“If I remember correctly the first time I did this was nine years ago,” Steve said as he sat down on her bed.

  
“Surprised you didn’t forget, how old are you now? 105?”

  
Steve chuckled softly then stopped. He looked up at her, “Seriously though, how are you?”

  
Nat looked back out the window, “I mean I just lost two of my best friends. And I would tell you to not tell Tony I called him my best friend, but he’s dead so.”

  
“I miss him too.”

  
Nat rubbed her eyes then looked at Steve, “You know when I met him, he was dying. If only he knew then that he would be the one to save the world.”

  
Steve smiled, “We’d never hear the end of it.”

  
“Damn right. So tell me something, what was 2012 like?”

  
Steve stared at the carpet for a moment, “I saw her.”

  
“Peggy? In 2012?”

  
“No, in 1970, we got into a little problem, but I saw her,” Steve said, still not looking at Nat.

  
“How was she?”

  
“Good, and I had this crazy idea. Maybe you can talk me out of it because,” he looked at Nat, “you’re the only one that can.”

  
Nat knew what he was thinking, it was written all over his face, “You should go, get that dance you never shut up about.”

  
“Nat-”

  
She drew in a breath, “You love her, you deserve to have a life with her. You can finally get a life and one day you can tell me all about it.”

  
Steve nodded, “I just want you to know that I lo-”

  
“I know and it’s very typical of you because you waited too long. Again,” Nat said covering Steve’s hand with her own.

  
“I really am the leading expert in waiting too long.”

  
“You are,” Nat said with a smile, “So go, and then come back to tell me how Peggy handled the fact that you made out with her niece.”

  
“Don’t remind me,” Steve said with a groan.

  
“I just can’t believe I had to find out from Sam of all people.”

  
Steve smiled and they sat there for a few minutes. There were years of words between them, but neither made a sound. The world as they knew it had changed, they had changed, but there are some things that are unchangeable. One of those is Steve’s love for Peggy and Nat knew that because she knew him. She saw him when he pulled out his compass and thought no one noticed. She saw how tired he was, how he couldn’t fight anymore. She knew what he had to do and she would not be the reason he didn’t do it.

  
“Maybe in another life we ended up together,” Steve said softly after awhile.

  
“Maybe.”

  
He looked at her sideways, “I’m glad I met you Romanoff.”

  
“And you Rogers,” she said with a salute, “When are you leaving?”

  
“Tomorrow,” he said standing up.

  
“I’ll be there.”

  
“I was counting on it,” he added with a smile then headed out of her room.

There was a part of Nat that kept saying she should be hurt Steve picked Peggy over her, but she couldn’t. She was just glad that she had Steve, even if it was only as a friend. He was the only other person besides Clint that trusted her for who she was. Around them she didn’t have to a spy or an assassin, she just got to be human. She was sad that she was losing the people who saw her, but she would be okay. She would always be okay.

The next day Nat watched as Bruce fiddled around with time machine. He was setting everything up for Steve to leave. Steve was currently talking to Bucky. He was ready to go. He had the infinity stones, Thor’s hammer, and his shield.

  
Nat watched Steve hug Bucky then he turned to face her, “Nat, thank you for being there.”

  
“You asked me to be a friend, and I did that. I hope. Now stop pretending like this is goodbye, I’ll see you again,” Nat said with a smile.

  
Steve looked down at his feet then back at her, “I’ll see you again someday.”

  
Nat stepped towards him and placed a kiss on his cheek, “Someday, now get the hell out of here and get your girl. Get a life for the both of us.”

  
“Language,” Steve said with a smirk.

  
Nat smiled as she shook her head at him. She would miss him, but she knew he was going to be happy and in that moment that was all that mattered. That’s what she would tell herself anyway.


	3. Through it All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during Captain America: The Winter Soldier after Steve wound up in the hospital.

Nat stood by the door of Steve’s hospital room. He was sleeping but he had cuts all over his face and his cheek was swollen red. She hated seeing him this way. He was always so invincible, she could almost forget that he was just a man. 

She wasn’t sure if she should even come. She knew exactly where he was, of course she did, it was her specialty after all. They were friends so she should be here. That’s what friends do and that’s what Steve wanted her to be so she would be here for him.

Nat stepped into the room and settled into the chair next to Steve’s bed. She watched him for a moment as he breathed in and out. Then she reached into her purse and pulled out a book. She flipped it open and began reading. It wasn’t like she had anywhere to be. 

“Nat?” Steve said, sounding groggy.

“How you doing big guy?” She said looking over at him.

“Just fine, a little sore, but nothing I can’t handle.”

“Is that why you’re in a hospital?” 

He cracked a small smile, “Yeah, what are you doing here?”

“Just wanted to see how you were doing. Last I knew, you were falling out of a helicarrier,” Nat said as she slid her book back into her purse.

“Yeah, I tried to talk to Bucky, get him to remember, but it didn’t work because here I am and he’s gone.”

“He’s the one that pulled you out of the water, so maybe it worked a little more than you think.”

“You think I can find him again?” 

“I think he finally became free again and he just needs some time. I would know, I’ve been where he is. You’ll find him when he’s ready to be found.”

“What got you through it?”

“Clint.”

“Right, do you think you could look into it? See if any of your contacts know anything about him?”

“I can do that. All my secrets may be out in the world but, I still have my connections,” she said with a smirk. 

“How are you doing with that?”

Nat looked away and pressed her lips together, “It is what it is. I already knew I was a monster and now the whole world does too.”

Steve frowned, “You are not a monster Natasha.”

She scoffed, “Have you read the files?”

Steve paused for a moment and then spoke, “No, but-”

“Then you don’t get to say that Steve,” Nat said harshly, her eyes glued to the ground, “There are things you don’t know about. Things you wouldn’t like.

“I don’t have to read the files to know you’re not a monster.”

She lifted her head and looked at him, “Why do you have to always see the good in people.”

“Can’t help it, maybe I was born with it.”

Nat cracked a small smile at him, “Probably.”

Steve smiled then moved his hand toward her. Nat watched it for a second then sighed and placed her hand on top. He turned his hand over and weaved his fingers through hers. 

“The world doesn’t know you Nat, I do, and you’re not a monster.”

His words broke something inside of her. He trusted her, he saw her, and for once she didn’t have to pretend. She didn’t have to hide behind a persona. She could just be Nat and she was so grateful for it. She didn’t want to hide anymore.


	4. Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Endgame. Happy is doing Tony a favor when he receives a call that changes everything.

Morgan was coloring, and she was pretty good for a four year old. Happy watched her as she carefully colored a frog bright pink. He was babysitting her while Pepper and Tony were off fighting Thanos. Happy wanted to pretend they were at just at lunch and would be back soon, but that wasn’t the reality. The reality was there may be a chance they might not come back. 

Happy pushed that thought away, Tony would come back. Tony would bring back the kid and everyone else and then he would be back. He would ask Happy to stay for dinner and scoop Morgan into his arms. He had to come back. 

He watched Morgan color some more, until his phone rang. He grabbed and answered without checking the number. 

“Is that you Tony?”

“Uh Hap-Happy?” A weak voice asked. 

“Peter?! Oh thank god you’re back, have you seen Tony yet? Is he okay?” Happy asked standing up.

“I saw h-him, but he’s not, he’s not okay and it’s my fault I could have stopped him why did he-”

“Oh is he al-”

“No,” Peter gasped, his voice almost giving out.

Happy rubbed a hand down his face, “Peter breathe.”

“Is daddy okay?” Morgan asked, staring at him. 

“Who’s that?” Peter said hearing her voice.

“Th-that’s Morgan, Tony’s daughter.”

“Daughter?” Peter said, then immediately Happy heard a sob, “Oh god, this isn’t real. He can’t be dead Happy, the world needs still him. I still need him.”

“I know, I know. Is Pepper, is she okay?”

“Sh-she’s alive. It just happened, I saw him, I saw him die Happy.”

Happy wiped a tear from his eye, “It’s okay Peter, it’s gonna be okay. We’re gonna be okay. Stay with Pepper, she’s gonna need the support. I have to look after Morgan okay? You look after Pepper, for Morgan.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll make sure she’s okay,” Peter said softly, hanging up. 

“Haaappy, be happy,” Morgan said with the tilt of her head.

Happy cracked a smile for her, “I’ll try.”

Tony wasn’t coming home, Tony was gone. Happy couldn’t believe it, not right now. Not when there’s a little girl right in front of him that still thinks her dad is going to come home soon.


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Captain America: Civil War. Natasha comes to realization about the avengers, but is it too late now? Mostly just me missing Winter Soldier Natasha.

Nat marched away from Tony was still standing at that balcony. She could not believe that man sometimes. This whole time she was telling Steve not to cause issues, but the only one making this worse was Tony. 

She pushed open the door to her room and grabbed a duffle bag from under her bed. It had been sitting there since their last mission. She didn’t think she would need it again so soon, but now she was going to be on the run. 

“What are you doing?” Tony asked from the doorway. 

Nat began stuffing clothes and her stingers into the bag, “What do you think?”

“Don’t run, it’ll make you look bad.”

“I thought what I did was already bad in your eyes?” She said turning to look at him in the eye.

“It was, but if you stay we can work it out with the United Nations and make sure that-”

“That what? I don’t get arrested? If you want to arrest me, then arrest me Tony,” Nat scoffed, “But you’re not going to, because deep down you know I’m right.”

Tony didn’t say anything and Nat grabbed her suit from the closet and squeezed it into her bag.

“I’m not going to arrest you,” Tony said running a hand through his hair. 

Nat hoisted her duffle bag onto her shoulder, “I know, now I have to go before the government does.”

“I’m sorry, for what I said before.”

Nat narrowed her eyes at him, “Don’t be sorry for me. I’m not the one tearing the avengers apart.”

With that Nat pushed past Tony and out into the hallway. She made her way down to the garage and located her motorcycle. By the time Tony found Steve and Bucky, Natasha was long gone. 

She was alone again, it was how she used to like it. Now, it just felt wrong not having her team around her. She missed seeing Rhodey roll her eyes at something Tony would say. She missed being the one to roll her eyes at Tony. She missed realizing Wanda had stolen another one of her jackets. She missed knowing that she could look across the table and see Steve, ready for another mission. She missed having Sam be her back-up. She missed Clint the most, he was her family. The avengers weren’t just a team to Nat, they were her family. How had she gone from having no one, to having this? Now she didn’t even have that.


	6. Laser Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers are playing laser tag and Natasha will do anything to win.

“So uh, why are we playing laser tag again?” Wanda asked as she secured her vest. 

“Team bonding,” Tony repeated, probably for the twentieth time.

Rhodey rolled his eyes when Tony offered his explanation. He pulled on his vest and handed one to Tony.

“Shooting at things is kind of our job so the bond’s already solidified,” Nat replied as she toyed with the laser gun in her hand, “And we already know I’m going to win.”

“Shut up Romanoff,” Tony said immediately as he adjusted his vest. 

“Oh please, I’m the perfect shot remember? I’m winning.”

“In your dream Barton,” she shot back.

“If anyone is a good shot it’s me. I was a sharpshooter in the army,” Bucky spoke up from beside Steve.

“And I’m an assassin. What do you think Rogers? Who’s gonna win?” She asked turning to face him.

“I can’t bet against the assassin. Not ready to die just yet,” Steve said.

“Good idea, Red over here scares me,” Sam seconded. 

Nat smirked and Bucky frowned, “I’m an assassin too!”

Steve raised his eyebrows, “Are you going to kill me?”

“Well no-”

“Nat?”

“I absolutely will.”

“See?” 

Bucky shook his head and picked up his gun. The rest of them followed suit. 

“Okay, we need teams,” Tony said when he was ready to go. 

“We aren’t doing teams, everyone’s on their own,” Nat suggested.

“That’s not how this works Nat.”

“Hey, we’re on a team as it is. Where’s the fun if we’re in teams again?”

“What about teams of two?” Tony asked. 

“I call Clint,” she replied. 

The rest of them paired off as well. Steve and Bucky, Tony and Rhodey, Sam and Wanda, and Nat and Clint. They headed in and immediately took their places. 

“We splitting up?” Clint asked when they were hidden behind some blocks. 

“Of course, you go left, I’ll go right.”

The bell rang and instantly they were off in their determined directions. Nat immediately came across Wanda and shot her in the back then dove behind a block. 

“Already?!” She heard Wanda scream and Nat smiled to herself. 

Nat looked over the side of the block and saw Tony shoot Clint.  _ That idiot _ , Nat thought to herself. She jumped up and shot Tony, hitting him right in the back. He looked back at her and shot her a glare. Nat smirked then ran over to another block.

Clint had already shot out Sam. The only two people remaining were Bucky and Steve. She scanned the room and found Bucky alone. He was walking slowly with his gun up. Nat grinned then rolled across the aisle and behind another block. Then she looked around the corner of the block, located Bucky and fired. She watched him sigh and look around just to find Nat smirking. 

She looked around and didn’t see Steve. She stood up and held the gun out in front of her. She walked around slowly until she got a glimpse of blonde hair. She softly made her way over to him, waiting for an opening. She followed him to a corner of the room. He turned and Nat leaped out from behind a block. She launched herself forward and pushed him into the corner, her arm against his neck.

“Hey,” she said with a smirk.

“Nat,” he breathed then immediately switched them around and trapped her against the wall.

“Damn Rogers, you still have moves.”

“I’m not that old.”

“I’m still better,” she said then leaned forward and kissed him.

Steve hadn’t expected her to do that and he stumbled backwards from surprise. She fired her laser gun at his chest and grinned.

“I win.”

“Damn Steve, you really fell for that?” Bucky said shaking his head them. 

Later on, as they were headed out, Steve walked over to Nat, “Can we talk?”

“Sure Rogers, what’s up?”

“That kiss in there, was it just because you wanted to win?”

Nat laughed and looked up at him, “What do you think?”

“I don’t know what to think.”

Nat turned so she was completely facing him, “I won, but there was a part of me that wanted to kiss you again. You still need to practice though.

“I don’t understand.”

“You’re smart, figure it out,” Nat said with a small smile and then walked past. 

Steve turned as Nat walked past him and watched her walk away.  _ God that woman was something else _ he thought to himself. 


	7. Trade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm making my friends pick two marvel characters and then I have to write a one-shot with them. This is the first one! Sam tries to convince Wanda to help him out.

“Trade with me,” Sam said for the third time. 

Wanda sighed, “No.”

“Please! You want me to lose against Nat again? She always wins. Every. Damn. Time. I know you’re sick of it too.”

“It’s cheating! If she finds out she’ll be even more annoying.”

“She’s not going to find out.”

She rolled her eyes at that, “She finds out everything. She has access to the damn security cameras”

“She won’t find this out, just trade spots with me. You’re not even doing that much-”

“What are you two doing?” Nat asked walking into the kitchen. 

Wanda raised her eyebrows at Sam and Sam sighed, “The game.”

“The one I’m going to beat both of you at?”

Every thanksgiving they played flag football and Nat’s team always won, which wasn’t surprising. It was Nat, Clint, Steve, Thor, and Bruce against Sam, Bucky, Wanda, Rhodey, and Tony. 

“Yes, that’s the one,” Wanda said with another sigh. 

“I’ll see you two out there, when I crush you to smithereens,” Nat said grabbing a gatorade out of the fridge then leaving the way she came in. 

“You know what, I’ll do it.”

“Really?!”

Wanda didn’t say anything for a moment then said, “Yeah, I want to be on the winning team for once.”

“That hurt but I’ll take it. Anyway, we're gonna move you to the side where you can use your powers without being noticed. You just have to trip them up a little so we can win.”

“You think that’ll be enough to beat them?”

“Yeah, we only need to get more points than them. I’ll take anything at this point, I just want their reign to end.”

Wanda laughed, “Okay, let’s do it then.”

“I knew I could count on you Maximoff.”


	8. Twitter Beef

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I asked my friends to give me two marvel characters so I could write a one-shot of them, here's another one. Bucky asks Sam to help him figure out social media.

“Sam?” Bucky asked as he walked into the living room. 

Sam groaned, “What do you want?”

“No need to be rude,” he mumbled as he plopped down on the couch next to Sam. 

“Man, I was just trying to enjoy the game. What do you want?”

“I made a twitter, and I’m just not getting it.”

Sam looked at him, “Oh hell no, why’d you have to go and do that?”

“Because I wanted to?”

“That was stupid, you should use that brain once in awhile,” Sam said turning his attention back to the T.V. screen. 

“Damn being captain america really went to your head didn’t it?”

“You’re just jealous he didn’t pick you.”

“I’m not, you deserve it.”

Sam smiled gratefully, “Thanks man.”

“Okay so do you understand the humor on twitter, I’m so confused? And what the hell is spilling the tea? Are they really spilling hot tea like isn’t that a waste of water?”

“Of course they aren’t spilling actual tea, who would do that?”

“Why are you asking me? I don’t know!”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Just delete the whole app please, I can’t deal with this.”

Bucky ignored him and squinted down at his phone, “What are...stans? Why the hell do I have stans? Wait, these people...like me?”

“Yeah the fact that people like you surprises me too.”

Bucky look over at Sam, “You know I could kill you, right?”

Sam raised his eyebrows at him, “You wanna be the man to kill captain america? Be my guest.”

“Say you’re captain america one more time.”

“I’m captain america, what you gonna do about it?”

“Tweet about it,” Bucky said as he started typing, “How can Sam Wilson be captain america, he’s a whole ass idiot.”

“Really? You’re gonna start a twitter beef? Right now? Right in front of my football game?”

Bucky smirked, “What are you gonna do about it?”

“Tweet you back,” Sam huffed, pulling his phone out, “Can’t believe my friend bucky is 100, basically a grandpa, and has the body to prove it.”

“That’s a low blow,” Bucky groaned. 

“You’re the one who wanted to start a twitter beef, and now it’s trending.”

“That doesn’t sound good…”

Right then Sam’s phone rang and he answered it, “Hello?”

“It’s Fury, put me on speaker.”

Sam pulled the phone away from his ear and put it on speaker. 

“Can you two idiots explain to me why you’re trending on twitter? I don’t fucking have time for this shit.”

“Bucky started it,” Sam said immediately. 

“Goddammit man, I thought we were a team.”

“Yeah, until you roasted on twitter and got our beef trending.”

“Both of you shut up and delete twitter before I come over there and do it for you.”

“Yes sir,” they both said quickly.


	9. Natasha's New Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place right before the events of Captain America: The Winter Soldier. How did Nat persuade Fury to give her a new car?

Natasha got off the quinjet to see Maria waiting for her with a raised eyebrow and arms crossed. 

“Again?”

“Wasn’t my fault, I was driving safely,” Nat said walking towards her.

“You jumped out the window.”

“So I wouldn’t die. Do you want to go to my funeral?” She pointed out as she started taking off her stingers. 

Maria turned and the pair began walking into the Triskelion, “Fury’s going to be pissed.”

“Maybe if he got me the car I wanted, I would be more careful.”

Maria laughed, “That’s not gonna happen. He’s in his office now.”

“I’ll get him on board, watch me.”

Maria rolled her eyes and the two headed up to his office.

Natasha pushed the door open to Fury’s office and waltzed in. 

“Romanoff,” he said not looking up from the file on his desk. 

“I have a favor to ask,” Nat said as she draped herself over one of the chairs in front of his desk. 

Fury looked up, “I don’t hand out favors.”

“This one you will.”

“What do you want?”

“A corvette.”

Fury sighed and rubbed his face with one hand, “Why the hell do you need a Corvette Natasha? You crash cars like they’re weddings.”

“Never on purpose!”

“You crashed a car today.”

“To avoid my near death. Wouldn’t want your best agent to die on the job, would you?”

“My best agent is Hill and she hasn’t crashed as many cars as you have.”

“Not gonna lie, that hurt, but I need this car. I know you already have it somewhere in the SHIELD garage, just give it to me.”

“You hacked into the security feed didn’t you?”

“Maybe,” Nat said as she examined her nails.

“I’m not giving you the car.”

Nat sat up and leaned forward, “How many times have I done what you needed me to do? How many times have I done what I swore I wouldn’t do anymore? For you and for SHIELD. I’m asking you for a car, even if it is just to hear the engine roar.”

Fury shook his head then opened a drawer in his desk. He pulled out a ring with a key on it and handed it to her. 

“It’s all yours, and please don’t crash it.”

Nat flipped the keys over in her hand, “I’ll try not to.”

She jumped up then headed out of the room. On her way down to the garage she came across Steve. 

“Hey Rogers, you want a ride back to your apartment?” She said walking over to him.

He turned and raised his eyebrows, “I don’t like that look.”

Nat smirked, “You wouldn’t. Fury just gave me the keys to the Corvette Stingray.”

“He made a mistake, but I’ll take the ride. Even if it is just to make sure you don’t crash it.”

“I’m not going to crash it, I’m just gonna speed a little.”

Steve laughed and let Nat lead the way to the car. 


	10. Saying Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop writing one-shots about endgame so here's another one!

After Nebula told them about Vormir, the group decided to break for lunch. As Nebula walked towards the kitchen, Nat fell into step with her. 

“There’s something you’re not telling us about Vormir.”

Nebula tensed beside her, “How do you know that?”

“I can read people, I was raised to. So, what is it? What’s so terrible about Vormir?”

Nebula stopped walking and stared at Nat, “You don’t want to know.”

She raised an eyebrow, “I’m the one going there, so I think I do.”

Nebula sighed, “One of you will have to die. A soul for a soul.”

“Then how did Thanos get it?”

“He killed my sister for the stone. Somehow his twisted and selfish love for her was enough to get him the stone.”

“And that was the only way?”

“Yes.”

Nat sighed, “Why didn’t you tell us in there?”

“If I told all of you, someone would have volunteered. Someone whose efforts were better needed somewhere else.”

“But now that I know, it’s going to be me.”

Nebula looked at her surprised, “You would do that?”

“I would do anything for my family. You must know that better than me, he killed your sister. If my dying means we get thanos, then it’ll be worth it.”

Nebula nodded, “Then do what you must.”

Nat gave her a tight smiled and headed off to her room. She was going to die soon and there were a few people she wanted to talk to before she did. She walked past her room and stopped in front of Steve’s door. She took a deep breath then knocked. 

“Nat?” He asked as the door opened. 

“Can I come in?”

He nodded and stepped aside to let her in. 

“I just wanted to tell you something. I’ve been wanting to tell you for awhile now and I guess I just thought I would have time,” Nat said as she walked towards the window, “But I’m running out of time, and if tomorrow doesn’t go as it should, we’re all going to be running out of time.”

“What is it?”

She turned to face him, “You have been there for me this whole time. These past five years you were my shoulder to lean on. You understood how I felt when Clint went rogue. I guess I’m just trying to say that after years of fighting side by side, I fell in love with you.”

“Nat-” He said taking a step towards. 

“Don’t, I figured it was one sided and I’m okay with it. I just can’t it take to my grave. I just want you to know what you mean to me.”

“It’s not, because you were there for me too. You’re not the only one that fell for someone in the last 10 years. I just didn’t think you were a relationship person.”

“Well, I’m not. I didn’t tell you because I want to you to be my boyfriend. I told you because we can’t. I’m going to do something tomorrow. Something risky, but something that will save everyone. And I want you to know that I would never be able to do it if it wasn’t for you.”

He frowned, “Natasha, what are you planning?”

Nat smiled softly, “Something good. Something you would do.”

He walked over to her, “You’re not going to kill yourself, not because of me.”

“I’m not doing it because of you, I’m doing it for you.”

“You can’t tell me you love me and then sacrifice yourself. Maybe I want a future with you in it.”

“We don’t always get what we want, you know this,” Nat said looking away from him, “And I made my decision.”

“Nat-”

She turned and looked at him with a sad smile, “You said you trusted me to save your life, so trust me.”

Steve sighed then nodded, “I do trust you.”

Nat walked over and hugged him and before he could react she pulled away and left the room.


End file.
